


The Toast

by supernaynay



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alpha Derek, Big ball of fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Stilinski has been waiting for this day for four years, four long years. He hasn't told anyone this story not even Stiles. Parrish hands him the microphone, he stands up and says "I want to tell you about the day that I knew that Stiles and Derek would be together forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Cop Car by Keith Urban. It has actually gotten to the point that I can't hear the song without thinking of Sterek.
> 
> This is only my second fic but the first one that I'm posting. The first is just a crap ton of angst and turned out to be longer than expected. I was really in the need for some fluff and this song just won't leave me alone.

John Stilinski has been waiting for this day for four years, four long years. He hasn't told anyone his version of this story not even Stiles. Parrish hands him the microphone, he stands up and says "I want to tell you about the day that I knew that Stiles and Derek would be together forever."

_Four years ago_

_John was twenty minutes away from ending the busiest double shift that he had worked in years and surprisingly nothing supernatural was involved at all. It had been full of car accidents, robberies, domestic disturbances, an attempted mugging (okay that was a little supernatural if you count the fact that it had been Isaac that had made it attempted and not just a mugging) and hell even one car chase._

_Twenty minutes and he could go home, check in with Stiles to make sure he wasn't up to any supified shenanigans (Stiles words not his) and sleep for at least twelve hours. That is when he got a phone call from Parrish telling him that he needed to get out to Preserve right away. John could have sworn he heard Parrish and Erica giggling in the background as he hung up the phone._

_As he was driving to the Preserve he heard that Boyd and Allison checking in over the radio saying that they were heading out there as back up. Parrish didn't sound worried but if the four of them were involved there was definitely something supernatural going on. When he pulled up he saw two patrol cars in the distance and then he saw Derek's car, well crap there went sleeping for twelve hours._

_He parked by Derek, got out and started walking only to stop almost immediately because all four of his Deputies were doubled over in laughter, even Boyd and that was definitely a reason to worry. It was then that he saw that Derek was in the back of Parrish and Erica's patrol car and he wouldn't make eye contact with John. What in the hell happened for them to lock their Alpha up in their car and laugh like that. And why weren't they afraid of what Derek would do to them we he got out. When he got closer all four of them just pointed to the patrol car and that is when he saw that Derek wasn't alone, Stiles was in the backseat with him. They were both shirtless and it looked like they were wet. Derek was beet red and Stiles well he was asleep with his head on Derek's shoulder._

_John finally got Parrish to tell him that they had gotten a call from a family that had come to the lake nearby for a picnic and some swimming and had found a couple skinny dipping. When John opened the door Stiles jerked awake, smiled and said "Hey Daddio want to let us out of these cuffs?" and Derek looked anywhere that wasn't in John or Stiles direction. That is when John noticed that their laps were both covered up by blankets....oh hell._

_Turns out that Stiles had talked Derek into going swimming at the pack's favorite little lake, which turned into skinny dipping because "Dad c'mon you know how nobody comes out here except for pack, well ususally, and everyone else was working so we thought nobody would bother us and we've been dating since I came home from college and I know that we should have told you, Derek wanted to and the family found us but we couldn't get dressed because Pixies stole our clothes!" Derek just did a slight shake of his head at Stiles and had this smile on his face that reminded John so much of himself everytime he looked at Claudia when she had rambled like that. And that was the moment John knew that Derek loved Stiles just as much as John loved Claudia._

_He had known that Stiles had feelings for Derek by the time he graduated from high school, he knew that he was in definitely in love with Derek during his Sophmore year of college when they had almost lost Derek in a fight with a couple of very nasty witches. That was also when he knew for sure that Derek loved Stiles, he had suspected many times before but knowing everything that Derek had been through he had never said anything, hoping that he would realize in his own time. But it wasn't until this moment that he had realized that just how deep Derek's feelings went._

_John sighed and said "Derek why didn't you just break the cuffs and leave?" Derek finally looked at him and looking utterly confused said "I'd never disrespect you like that sir". John patted him on the shoulder and walked away knowing that he just may as well start thinking of Derek as his son-in-law right now._

Present day

When John was done telling his non-supernatural version of the story everyone at the wedding was laughing, Derek was beet red again, Stiles was looking at his dad with a look that was part proud and part mortification. Lydia definitely looked proud. The rest of the pack had huddled up together and were laughing so hard that they were crying even though they all knew the story from Erica who had made sure to tell everyone. The best part may have been when John saw his mom giving Stiles and Derek two thumbs up and winking. That was when Scott, Isaac and Kira fell out of their chairs with laughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
